


True L.O.V.E

by xXIsabellaAuthorxX



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Flowey Fan Club, Gen, Murder, Murder-Suicide, PreZ teM, Random Humans - Freeform, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Teacher Toriel, Teacher-Student Relationship, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Truth or Dare, Undyne Swearing, W. D. Gaster Being An Asshole, W. D. Gaster is not related to Skelebros, Weapons, Why Did I Write This?, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXIsabellaAuthorxX/pseuds/xXIsabellaAuthorxX
Summary: They want him..I won't let it. I will betray,murder,and...well..do anything so I can get him...My senpai..





	1. Him

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flowedere Simulator](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142651) by [GhostySoldier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostySoldier/pseuds/GhostySoldier). 



        I can't feel anything. I've gotten used to being..empty inside. I had become a master at mimicing emotion. Perhaps it was from my early life..and trying to kill myself by jumping down Mount Ebott. Humanity hated me..when i was younger,I had a neutral feeling about humanity. Humanity welcomed monsters back with a smile...me with abuse. Nobody knows I'm empty. I haven't even told Flowey,the one person who would be able to relate. When I "fell",I found Toriel. She loved me and raised me. When Ebott High opened..she let me go there. She had started carrying spiders across Snowdin to Waterfall. Not much of a job but..it helps pay my tuition. I walk to a humid area in between Waterfall and Hotland to get there. On my first day..I met him. He is an upperclassman. I'm too scared to talk to him. For the first time ever,I felt real emotion when I met him..

Sans.

       I don't know what I like about him,but when I first saw him I felt...something. I cant describe it. A yearning. A craving. A desire. I wanted him. Nobody else deserved him. He was going to be  **mine**. _No matter what._ No matter who I have to kill. No matter how many people I must manipulate. No matter the lies. No matter the consequences. They want him. I know who they is. I remember my first day as clear as a crystal.

      I was walking through Waterfall,letting the cold water fall onto my face. It was starting to get annoying,so I put my pink sequin-covered backpack over my head. By the way,pink is my least favorite color. Mom chose it. I like black the most. I also love red. Prussian blue and plum are pretty good. I was going to be late,so I ran as fast as I could. I passed Onionsan without even waving. I must have been running at the speed of light. Eventually,I tripped and fell onto a big rock next to a bridge. He walked over and in a second,I was back up. I can't quite remember how,but I don't remember him touching me.

     He was standing next to a girl. "Come on,Sans! We don't have all day to make friends with the hobo." She yelled forcefully. From falling,my knees had a few scrapes. My pants were a bit ripped (I thought that was fashionable!),but I didn't look like a hobo! The girl had a green and yellow sweater. She looked a lot like me,but worse. She had overdone her blush. "Uhh..Are you okay?" He asked. The sight of him had put me in a daze. Once I pulled myself together,I replied with a brief "No. I'm fine.". I then ran off to school. I heard him say "What? Did ya think I was hurt?".

     I spent the entire morning stalking Sans and that girl. I spent the rest of the day spying on the girl. Her teachers called her Ms. Dremmurr. It was a cold Friday. While I was leaving school,I got a weird text.

**"Hello"**

**"What do you want?"**

**"I saw you stalking an upperclassman today."**

**"So?"**

**"I have some info about that girl."**

**"Go on.."**

I started to hear static. And some glitching.

**"Her name is Chara. She has a crush on Sans classic."**

**"Sans classic?"**

**"Forget about it. She will confess her love next Friday at 6 PM."**

Next Friday! Good info. But who is this?

**"Who are you?"**

**"J u s t  c a l l  m e  E r r o r."**

Then my phone went static. I walked out of the school. Mom was "working" overtime,so I was alone. I went in my room and then got a call. "Error" had somehow made a contact on my phone. It was called "Error". The picture was static. I answered it. "Hello?" I said.

**"Hello."**

**"Is this the guy who told me about Chara?"**

**"Yes"**

The phone glitched every now and then.

**"What do you want? I know you want something."**

**"Yes. You are correct."**

**"Well..what do you want?"**

I waited for his response...

 **"Souls."** He replied.

**"Souls?"**

**"Yes. Souls. The very culmination of your being."**

**"Mine?"**

**"No. Someone else's. If their souls disappear,send me a picture of the dust. If not,take a picture of the soul."**

**"So I have to kill someone?"**

**"You would do anything for Sans..wouldn't you?"**

 I didn't hesitate.

**"Yes."**

**"If you want my help,call me. If you don't,you're on your own."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark..I always had a problem with Fans cuz a child shouldn't date a skeleton...but they are both teens in this.  
> P.S : The random humans who are in this are the "Soul kids". basically they are the other kids who fell.. P.P.S Chara is alive in this! No idea how (Use your imagination). But she is not a crazy murder. (Chara is also a girl) All rivals are girls,with the exception of two.


	2. Day 1 Week 1

        The weekend flew by. I studied and learned a lot about Chara. She has a brother,Asriel,who was killed by humans. I could use this info against her. Error called once and told me about all the things I gain from sending him souls. He said he can tell me about someone by sending him a picture of them. I can get anything from a clean shirt to a knife to a wireless headset. He said he would kill Chara himself, but can't risk a criminal record. Intriguing. I walked to school,secretly stalking Sans and Chara. I got to school early. I kept stalking Chara. I took a picture of her face and sent it to Error.  He sent me some info about her:

**Chara Dreemurr**

**Reputation : +10**

**Crush : Senpai**

**Persona : Clingy / Damsel**

**Club : (Hates Occult,But Occult wants her) No Club**

**Strength : None (When sneak-attacked). Average (When attacked head-on)**

**Extra Info : Has a little secret. Some students accuse her of being demonic...but only a fool would believe that.**

 Interesting. Error will be useful. Eventually,I found something important. She ran into the hallway and got on her phone.

**'Hello?"**

**"Ughh..what the hell? How else can you ruin my life?!"**

**"If you call me again,I'm calling the police!"**

**"No..."**

**"Just leave me alone!"**

     She hung up. She cried a bit and then walked back to talk with her friends. Further stalking showed that she was emotionally affected by the call and sat by herself. Interesting. I should get her to meet me alone and then STAB HER HEAD OFF! Okay. What was that call about? I don't know. Wait! I've got an idea! It was about..I don't know. Wait a second! I know how to get her to meet me alone! I just need some time...and Error.

      I texted Error.

**"I need your help."**

**"Yes?"**

**"How much is a box of matches?"**

**"One soul."**

     Oh crap. I forgot all about the soul thing. I know someone who I can kill. Indigo. She is the integrity soul. The school has a big dumpster I can hide her in. How can I get her alone? Easy. Play irratating music near her. She will go to the music box to turn it off. I stab her. Hide the body and burn my clothes and the weapon. I can bring the weapon and new clothes to school tomorrow. No. That would be suspicious. It doesn't matter. That's on tomorrow's bucket list.

 


End file.
